Trümmerfrau
by whathobertie
Summary: Mit dem Schrank brach ihre heile Welt endgültig zusammen. Gen, Cal/Gillian-Freundschaft, Drama/Allgemein, keine Spoiler.


**TITEL:** Trümmerfrau  
**GENRE:** Drama/Allgemein  
**CHARAKTERE:** Gillian, Cal  
**PAIRING:** Gen, Cal/Gillian-Freundschaft  
**RATING:** PG  
**SPOILER:** keine  
**WÖRTER:** 1.000  
**ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Mit dem Schrank brach ihre heile Welt endgültig zusammen.

* * *

Mit dem Schrank brach ihre heile Welt endgültig zusammen. Nicht, dass sie das ohnehin nicht schon längst getan hatte, aber es war der symbolische Ausdruck einer gescheiterten Ehe und eines gescheiterten Traumes, der das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen brachte.

Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, während sie vor dem Trümmerhaufen saß und nicht weiter wusste.

Das schlimmste an all dem war, dass das zusammengefallene Möbelstück sie immerzu an Alec denken ließ. Weil er es war, der Dinge wie diese für sie in die Hand genommen hat, sie wieder in Ordnung gebracht hat. Jetzt war sie auf sich allein gestellt und der Gedanke ließ sie wie den einsamsten Menschen auf der Welt zurück.

Nach der anfänglichen Wut kamen die Minuten des leisen Schluchzens. Es musste weitergehen, irgendwie, doch selbst hier—in ihrem neuen Leben—ging alles schief.

Sie rief den einen Menschen an, der ihr noch einfiel, wenn es um Vertrauen und mehr oder weniger handwerkliches Geschick ging.

Sie hoffte, er würde nicht zur schnell fahren, nur weil sie traurig klang. In Wirklichkeit aber wusste sie, dass er wahrscheinlich schon das erste Tempolimit missachtete und vielleicht tröstete es sie ein wenig, dass sich noch jemand sorgte.

"Hey, wie geht's dir?", fragte er sanft, als er auf ihrer Türschwelle stand.

Sie dachte einen Moment daran zu lügen und zuckte dann doch nur mit den Schultern. Er hätte es sowieso gesehen, wusste es wahrscheinlich schon, als sie die Tür geöffnet hatte. Und sie hatte keine Kraft, um irgendein Bild künstlich aufrecht zu erhalten.

"Mhm", brummte er nur und schien zu verstehen, während er sich an ihr vorbei den Weg ins Innere bahnte.

"Du hättest nicht so schnell kommen müssen", sagte sie, während er die halbfertige Wohnung musterte. "Wahrscheinlich hast du andere Sachen zu tun."

"Ich hab den Blitzer auf der Pennsylvania Ave erwischt. Kann ich dir den Strafzettel schicken lassen?"

"Zieh's mir vom Gehalt ab."

Er grinste. "Als ob."

Sie sahen sich an und auch sie musste lächeln. Ein Lächeln, das sich erst an die Oberfläche kämpfen musste und sich doch leichter tat, nun da er hier war.

"Also, wo ist das Problem, um das ich mich kümmern soll?", fragte er und schien freundlicherweise nicht zu erwähnen, dass er in nur ein paar Sekunden gleich mehrere Probleme inklusive ihrem gebrochenen Herzen ausgemacht hatte. Geduldig stand er vor ihr und wartete brav auf ihre Anweisungen.

"Oben, im Schlafzimmer." Sie deutete mit einer Handbewegung an, dass er ihr folgen sollte und gleichzeitig schien er sich einen unangebrachten Kommentar zu verkneifen.

Oben angekommen öffnete sie die Tür und es brauchte keine weitere Erklärung.

"Wow", bemerkte er ernsthaft beeindruckt. "Ich glaube, der Schrank hat Angst vor all deinen Klamotten und hat lieber gleich kapituliert."

"Ich dachte, ich kriege das alleine hin", erklärte sie und wusste, dass sie es sich am meisten selbst beweisen wollte—sich und der Welt zeigen, dass sie auch allein stark war, auf niemanden angewiesen. Die Illusion war mit all ihren anderen in sich zusammengefallen.

"Keine Schande nach Hilfe zu fragen."

Er zog seine Jacke aus und machte sich daran, den Trümmerhaufen zu begutachten. Für einen Moment glaubte sie, dass er sagen würde, es sei nichts mehr zu machen—dass sie einfach aufgeben und es akzeptieren sollte.

Doch das tat er nicht. Er drehte sich zu ihr um, der Siegeswille eisern auf seinem Gesicht. "Lass uns loslegen und das Ding bezwingen."

— _eine Stunde später —_

Sie betrachtete ihn von der Seite. Wie er konzentriert arbeitete, fast hingebungsvoll die aus dem Holz gerissenen Schrauben entfernte, an anderer Stelle wieder festzog und die Wände mit Improvisationstalent fixierte. Sie wusste nicht, dass sie sich einen heimlichen Profi ins Haus geholt hatte.

Es gab ihr Hoffnung, doch das bittere Gefühl auf ihrer Zunge blieb. Es war überall.

"Hast du dich wie ein Versager gefühlt damals?", fragte sie leise.

Er nickte ohne zu Zögern. "Oh ja. Wie ein wandelnder Misserfolg. Heißt nicht, dass man einer ist." Das kleine Lächeln, das seine Worte begleitete, war voller Verständnis und Ermutigung. "Also du nicht. Ich vielleicht schon."

"Ich dachte nie, dass es uns mal treffen könnte. Alec und mich."

"Tut mir leid, Gill." Er sah sie voller Intensität an. "Es wird wieder besser."

"Ja", sagte sie verhalten und half ihm dabei die restlichen Einzelteile zu einem Schrank zusammenzubauen, dem man am Ende nicht ansah, dass er einmal ein trauriger Haufen von Trümmern war. Nur wenn man ihn ganz genau studierte, fand man in seinem Inneren die Spuren der abendlichen Rettungsaktion.

Sie dachte an die Wochen und Monate zurück, in denen es ihm schlecht ging damals. Ungewaschene Hemden und verlorene Blicke, wütende Ausbrüche und verpasste Termine, stille Einsamkeit und verletzte Gefühle.

Es war nicht leicht, aber er ist darüber hinweggekommen. Irgendwann.

"Noch irgendetwas, mit dem ich dir helfen kann?", fragte er, als der Schrank stand und stark genug schien, um auf sich allein gestellt zu sein.

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander, senkte den Blick und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Ich kann tolle Papierhüte aus Zeitungen basteln."

Es brachte sie zum Lachen. "Ich lasse es den Maler wissen, wenn er nochmal kommt."

Zusammen gingen sie nach unten, sahen sich gemeinsam in den Räumen um, die von wohnlich immer noch weit entfernt waren.

"Du wirst dir was Neues aufbauen", sagte er und meinte es.

"Was, einen Schrank?"

Er lachte. "Vielleicht was anderes. Ich dachte eher an ein neues Leben oder so."

"Klingt nach etwas, das ich vielleicht könnte."

"Bestimmt."

Er umarmte sie und ließ seine Hand versichernd auf ihrem Rücken über den Stoff ihres Pullovers streichen. "Du weißt, dass du jederzeit anrufen kannst, oder?"

Sie löste sich und sah ihn an. "Ja."

"Ich würde sogar noch einen Blitzer in Kauf nehmen für dich." Er zog seine Jacke über und öffnete die Tür. "Jetzt wo Emily Auto fährt, kann ich es immer ihr in die Schuhe schieben."

Er warf ihr einen letzten Blick zu, bevor er in der Dunkelheit verschwand. "Gute Nacht", hallte es hinter ihm her.

Sie schloss die Tür zu ihrem neuen Zuhause und alles fühlte sich ein wenig besser an. Ein wenig leichter, ein wenig freundlicher, ein wenig mehr so, wie es irgendwann mal sein sollte.

**ENDE**


End file.
